the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo (A Spaceific Universe)
Theo is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Theo De La Gender : Male Age : 28 Species : Human Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Sergeant Notable Relations : N/A Faction(s) : The Council Homeworld : Ossot (Formerly), Alaraa (Currently) Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Support *Difficulty : Easy *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Assault Rifle Theo uses his standard assault rifle to shoot and damage his enemies with. *Weapon Type : Assault Rifle *Firing Mode : Burst *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Short *Recoil Amount : Medium First Ability : Morale Boost Theo can continuously heal all allies that are within range of him overtime without any interaction but he can briefly increase the effects of his healing by giving a supportive shout to allies. *Ability Type : Healing *Healing Amount : Medium (Overtime)/Large (Overtime) *Usage Time : Short (To Increase) *Last Time : Infinite *Maximum Radius : Long *Total Cooldown : Medium (To Increase) *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Second Ability : Role Model Theo can remove any negative effects, such as damage overtime or unable to get healed, with his positivity alone through giving himself a encouraging "pat on the back" but only for himself. *Ability Type : Buffing *Healing Amount : N/A *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Medium (On Use) Third Ability : Jet Thrust Theo can activate his jetpack to jet forward with great speed multiple times until it needs recharge so that he may escape from combat or even enter combat quicker but be able to get hit. *Ability Type : Movement *Movement Bonus : Medium *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Medium (Each Jet) *Total Cooldown : Short-Medium (Depending On How Much Used) *Ultimate Charge : N/A Ultimate Ability : Called Package Theo calls down a deployable support package next to him which proceeds to increase the damage dealt of all allies that are within radius and sight of it through connecting to and buffing them. *Ability Type : Buffing/Deployable *Damage Boost : Large (Overtime) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Radius : Medium *Charge Time : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Health Regeneration All supports will start automatically healing until full over time after no longer taking damage for a few seconds but they will stop healing as soon as they start being hit again unless if they reach full health. *Ability Type : Passive/Healing *Healing Amount : Medium (Overtime) *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Theo has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Peace Keeper SGT. (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Theo Still On Guard And Scouting Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Theo Giving A Thumbs Up And Smiling Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"Keep Your Smiles Up And Guns Loaded, Theo Is Here" Story Appearances Trivia *Theo's creation was inspired by the existence of Baptiste from Overwatch. Category:A Spaceific Universe